


We Both Dream Of The Jungle

by Geli



Series: Jungle Stories [5]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: Jim remembers more of his time in the jungle and with his friend Incacha. Jim and Blair moved forward with their beginning relationship.





	We Both Dream Of The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Sunday Afternoon from the Jungle Stories collection. Jim had confessed to Blair, that Incacha had been his lover. And he had admitted being in love with his friend Blair. The story sets in directly after the last story, but can be read as a stand alone, keeping in mind the two facts. :-)

Sandburg had hold his hand, but now Jim felt jittery. It had been years since the last time he had been with a man, Incacha, the only man he had ever sex with. And while he had found it natural back then, he felt out of his depth now. 

'If you are in another culture, in another world so different from your own, you can be different person. We measure ourselves by the people who surround us.' Blair had told him once.

Jim had been passive towards Incacha's touches, unsure and inexperienced about what was expected. What did Sandburg now expect from him? Blair's confession, that he had never been with a man, had been a relief and a burden at the same time. Jim thought back to the curious, gentle touches of his Shaman friend. Incacha loved to fondle his pale, huge body, telling him he liked that there is so much of him to explore. He always ran a hand over Jim's back, whenever he was near enough. It took Jim a while to realize how much he felt grounded by it. He had welcomed the intimacy, being so lonely back then, that it had sometimes almost hurt.

Jim ran his hand through Blair's long hair, a soft stroke that made Blair lean into the movement.

“Come here.” He murmured.

Blair stretched confidently towards him. Jim wished right now they could be back in the jungle. Just crawling into a wide hammock, kissing and stroking each other. It was a strange relief, that Blair would be okay with a life in the Amazons. This life had changed Jim forever, yet it was encapsulated inside him like an alternate reality. A different world, where he had become someone else.

Blair had explained to him once: 'Some people are prone to adapt to a new culture and others will forever resist.' He didn't resist.

“Can we do that?” Blair asked.

“Hmm?”

“What you told me about your fantasy.”

Jim had been so far gone back into his memories, that he had missed what Blair was asking. But Jim caught on and smiled.

“Which part, Sandburg?”

Blair grinned. “Let's skip the wedding preparations and the rituals and lets go directly to the end.”

Jim looked at Blair, really looked. The young man's face was flushed and his pupils were huge.

“Okay.”

Heat rushed through Jim, they were really doing this! And Jim panicked, kind of.

“We don't have to do anything, if you are...” Jim didn't know what to say.

Certainly not: 'I'm scared and I want it to be beautiful. And I don't know how!'  


“Can I kiss you?” Blair blurted.

Blair had inched closer, his intentions obvious. He was gazing at Jim's lips, his own red and open.

“Yes, please!”

Jim grabbed Blair's shoulders and pulled him against his own chest, holding on desperately. Blair tipped his head and kissed him. Hot and sweet. 

It was the best!


End file.
